


Dragon Age: Howls of the Damned

by CidRod



Series: Dragon Age: The Luke Mahariel Series! [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: "Prequel" To Dragon Age: The Dalish Dragoon, Back in Time!, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidRod/pseuds/CidRod
Summary: Luke's somehow in Skyrim, doesn't really know how or why, but here he is.





	1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Howls of the Damned  
Summary: Luke Mahariel, years before going to Endiness went to Tamriel, danger, and Were-wolfy goodness ensures.  
'The Damned that Howl don't deserve help....' - Unknown Were-wolf hunter (Made it up myself.)  
Pairings: Luke X Aela, mentioning of Luke X Merril.  
Rater T for: Language, Suggestive themes, occasional graphic scenes, and Were-wolves.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins, or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, if I did, I'd be rich, and level +999....without further waste of time....

 

Howls of the Damned  
Chapter 1: "Damn Dalish Elf"  
En Route to Helgen  
(Luke's POV)  
I blinked, waking up. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around the Cart.  
"Well....you're finally up, looks like you walked into an Ambush meant for us Stormcloaks." one said, he had a blue cloth, gold chainmail suit of armor on. "I'm Ralaf of Riverwood."  
"Stormcloaks......oh Divines....who's the one gagged?" a man in rough spun clothing asked.  
"Watch your mouth you are talking to the True High King, Ulfric Stormcloak." Ralaf said.  
"If that's......oh Divines, where are they taking us?" the rough spun tunic wearing one said.  
"What's your name Horse-Thief?" Ralaf asked.  
"Andy." Andy said.  
"Where's your home?" Ralaf asked.  
"Riften.....I'm from Riften." Andy said.  
"A true Nord should die, remembering their home." Ralaf said, seeing Helgen. "Sovenrgaurde...waits for us." Ralaf said.  
"Elves?" I asked, seeing one Black-robed, hooded Elves.  
"Thalmor.....Damn Elves." Ralaf said. "Sold us out to the Empire probably."  
"Son, get inside." a Soldier said, he had the bearings of a lieutenant.  
"Why I want to watch the soldiers." the boy said.  
"Inside now." the Soldier said.  
"Death to the Stormcloaks!" a Woman shouted, she had roughly the same armor.  
"I die.....today..." I sighed, and heard a faint noise.  
"We'll meet again, one day." Ralaf said.  
The cart stopped, and Andy was pushed out, followed by Ralaf, Ulfric and then myself. "Step slowly to the block when we say your name." Hadvar said, reading the list.  
"Ralaf of Riverwood...." Hadvar said, after triple-checking it was 'Ralaf' and not anything else.  
"It has truly been an Honor." Ralaf said, going next to one of the prisoners from another cart.  
"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Hadvar said, Ulfric grunted, and then followed Ralaf silently. "Andy of Riften." Hadvar finally said.  
"You won't catch me!" he yelled, running for it.  
"Archers." the heavily armored Woman said, (she had the armor a Centurion of Rome would wear.) her white steel went well with the steel plate on the chest, and her helmet had a slightly Elven look to it.  
The archers killed Andy with ease. "Rikke, Sorry, Legate....he's not on the list, what should we do?" Hadvar asked.  
"Who are you?" Legate Rikke said.  
"Luke Mahariel, of Dalish Clan Sabrae, ma'am." I said, bowing slightly in respect.  
"Hm....Send him to the block..." Rikke said.  
"I'm sorry Elf; I'll make sure your remains are sent....where ever you live...." Hadvar said.  
"Bury my body, and plant a tree over it, it's all I ask." I said.  
"Ok..." Hadvar said, and I went to the line-up.  
"Blessing on the Eight Divines, may they give you Mercy-" a Priestess started.  
"For the love of Talos, Shut up, and kill me already, I haven't all day." a Stormcloak soldier said.  
The Stormcloaks laughed, as he had insulted the Priestess, and the Imperials. The Priestess sighed, and said. "Very well, die then."  
The Executioner, was wearing a classic black triangular hood, and was very well fit, but he had to, as he hefted a heavy two-handed Great-Axe, it wasn't like a normal one, with a curved blade, it had an almost square-blade, and it looked sharp enough to go through three cows.  
He took a deep breath, and cut off the man's head. I heard that awful cry, rolling noise again...it sounded closer, now, much louder.  
"What the hell was that?" Hadvar asked.  
"Next prisoner." Rikke said, as it happened again.  
"Please....for the love of the Divines....have mercy, I am not even a Stormcloak." one of the Stormcloaks said.  
"Quit your whining so the Wood Elf with the awesome facial tattoos can die." Ralaf said.  
"I said, Next prisoner." Rikke said.  
"Easy to the block now Prisoner." Hadvar said.  
I sighed, and slowly walked to the headsman’s block, I didn’t even think of anything but 'I die today….Creators have mercy.' I had just got onto my knees when I was forced right onto the block; I winced at the drying blood now on my neck. I sighed, thinking it would be my last… I felt the axe gently touch my neck, and then suddenly that noise again….and a Black-colored dragon appeared.  
"What in Oblivion is that?" a man said, he looked to be something akin to a General.  
"Dragon!" Hadvar shouted, and charged when it roared, knocking the Executioner down. I had fallen, and nearly got knocked out from hitting the ground, hard.  
"Get up Dalish Elf, we need to get out of here, the Divines won't give us a second chance." Ralaf said, and helped me to the nearest tower.  
"What is a Dragon doing out of Legend?" a Stormcloak said.  
"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric Stormcloak said. "Elf, go with Ralaf, and escape I'll be fine."  
"Ok." I said, and I ran up the Tower, just as the Dragon broke the second floor's stairs, and burned a Stormcloak to death.  
"Jump, and May the Divines protect you!" Ralaf said, almost throwing me out the new hole.  
"Holy.....!" I yelled, just before I landed in a house missing part of the roof.  
I kept running, I came across the boy, and Hadvar on my way around. "Gamming come here...." Hadvar said, and Gamming, the boy did so. "Good boy...run to Tulis." Hadvar told Gamming, who nodded and ran to do so.  
"Follow me, you'll be safe prisoner." Hadvar said, and I nodded, we carefully made it to a spot in the Fort/Prison where there was two entrances, one went with Ralaf, the other with Hadvar. I followed Hadvar.  
I rushed inside as the Dragon breathed fire at me. "Can you remove the bindings; I can help you in case of a fight?" I asked.  
"Alright, here..." he said, as the bindings just dropped somewhat loudly, I winced, my ears were more sensitive than most Elves.  
"Find the key, and any weapons or armor, and the gold coins, are called Septims, they are currency here in Skyrim." Hadvar said, knowing I was not from any known part of Tamriel.  
"Alright...." I said, equipping the armor of a scout in the Legion, it was all studded leather, and I liked it. "Where's my equipment anyhow?" I asked.  
"Most likely being used for a Militia in Riverwood by now." Hadvar said.  
"Alright then." I sighed, and swung the sword carefully. "It's a beautifully made iron sword." I said out loud.  
"I like my Imperial Sword, but they are alright." Hadvar said.  
I opened the door, and heard some Stormcloaks talking about a dead guy in the room ahead. "I will kill my enemies." I said, and suddenly my left hand shot out lightning, killing the Stormcloaks before they were even aware of us. "Interesting." I simply stated.  
"Never been able to use magic before?" Hadvar asked.  
"Where I'm from only a Mage can use magic." I explained Thedas in a quick way.  
"Sounds like a lovely place." Hadvar said.  
I nodded and we went on, entering a storeroom, I quickly killed my enemies and took their armor, one had a quiver with ten arrows in it. "So...who are the Divines?" I asked.  
"They are the gods of Tamriel...there really isn't much about them that I could tell you, other than Mara is the goddess of Love and Matrimony." Hadvar said.  
"I see...well I'll just skin up the animals hanging there grab the potions, and the Septims in here then we will head on ward." I said, and he nodded.  
I heard commotion just a few moments below us. "Torture room." Hadvar said, and I nodded.  
"Well hello Hadvar." the Torturer said, as he killed the last Stormcloak.  
"Where's the exit, a Dragon attacked, we need to get out of here." Hadvar said.  
"Down the hall, I'm coming with." the Torturer's assistant said.  
"Go on ahead; I'll catch up in a minute." I said, and just as they were out of eyesight, I slit the Torturer's throat, looted the cages, and took his equipment; I gave a quick prayer to the dead mage, and quickly set his spell book in my bag.  
"Where's the old man?" Hadvar asked.  
"He had a slit throat....can't imagine how it happened." I said, and they both nodded.  
"He wasn't worth living anyhow." the assistant said.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Tom." Tom said.  
"Well...let's go kill some Stormcloaks..." I said, pulling the bow off my back, and had an arrow ready.  
"What was that?" a Stormcloak said.  
"Nothing, just the waters...probably." another said.  
"Keep to the Shadows." I whispered, and my arrow hit a Stormcloak right in his forehead.  
"Assassin!" one shouted, as he got an arrow to his heart.  
"Hide behind your shields!" Ralaf shouted, pulling out a long square shield.  
Hadvar fired an arrow that killed Ralaf. "This is for the Empire!" I shouted, as I fired another arrow, killing the nearest Stormcloak, before charging into the Grand Melee (Grand indeed when death can be a possibility) I hardly got hurt, other than two arrows that had hit me.  
"Damn Dalish Elf...." one of the Stormcloaks said, before dying.  
End of Chapter 1  
(A/N: So far, I like this story, even though I haven't played Skyrim in about two months, I can remember some parts of it.)


	2. Helgen and Riverwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke continues on through Helgen, and makes a few friends along his way.

Chapter 2: Helgen and Riverwood  
Moments after Ralaf was killed, Helgen;  
"I should stay here." Tom said, as he gave me each Stormcloak's quivers.  
"Come with us." I said.  
"Ok..." Tom said, and just as the three of us went into the next area, the way back collapsed.  
"Well...no point in going back..." I sighed.  
"Least we put everyone out of their misery." Hadvar said.  
We continued on, talking about where we should go, Hadvar said  
We had the choice, and it became Riverwood. Tom thought about going to Whiterun, and just bypass Riverwood entirely. "I'll follow, but going to Riverwood will put us two days behind schedule." Tom finally said.  
"Damn it....Spiders...why is it always spiders?" I said.  
"Good point, I didn't even know Helgen had this passageway though." Tom stated, and threw his Stormcloak waraxe at one of the spiders, killing it.  
"Bottle up their venom; they can make our weapons deadlier." Hadvar said.  
"This is by far the grossest thing I've even done." I said.  
"I know how you feel, but the poison can help us out." Tom said, helping me.  
"Well....we should get moving." I finally said, as I gave Tom his waraxe back. We spent a few minutes looking and looting before coming across a bear, I killed it with a bow shot, skinned it, salted the meat, packed up said meat, and out to Skyrim we went.  
"Well...get behind the rock, Dragon!" Hadvar whispered, and crouched to avoid being seen.  
The Dragon flew by, ignoring us, if it had seen us, I truly do not know. "Well it's gone...we should get moving." I said.  
"Ever thought of joining the Legion?" Hadvar asked, "I can put in a good word for you."  
"I'll join...only because the Stormcloaks seem to be a racist bunch." I said.  
"They'd have you killed if you tried anything, only because you are an Elf...We would greatly appreciate your aid." Tom said.  
"Well...when we get rested, and then stocked up in Riverwood, I'll be heading for Solitude, and I'll await your arrival." Hadvar said, and I nodded.  
"I'll follow where you lead, Luke." Tom said, and I smiled.  
"We will need a base of operations in Riverwood...is there anything I could use as a home to prepare my strategies in?" I asked Hadvar.  
"My uncle is the Blacksmith, he'll help you out." Hadvar said, and we got near some Standing Stones.  
"That ruin up there, that's Bleak Falls Barrows, filled with Draugr and Skeever supposedly, I grew up hearing the tales, and they still scare the hell out of me...skeletons rising to kill people who enter any Nordic Ruins." Hadvar said.  
"Well.....undead, not that terrifying..." I said, shakily.  
"They're weak against fire the clothing they wear is old, ragged, flammable, and dirty." Tom said, from past experience.  
"Is that where you got that scar just below your eye?" I asked.  
"It is, I was an Adventurer like you once, and then I got cut just below my eye." Tom joked.  
"Those Jokes are so old...." Hadvar said.  
"I don't get it." I said.  
"Guards have a joke, 'I used to be an Adventurer like you, and then I took an arrow in the knee.' I just liked mine better." Tom laughed, and I smiled.  
"Stupid Guards shouldn't have been shot then." I laughed.  
"Exactly, had they worn steel armor they'd not have been shot in the knees, guaranteed." Hadvar replied, and we stopped in front of the Standing Stones...  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"What was what?" Hadvar asked.  
"Didn't you hear a voice?" I asked.  
"No we didn't....probably a Daedra messing with your head." Tom said, and I finally noticed he was a grey-skinned Orc.  
"What’s a Daedra?" I asked.  
"They are Old, old gods....” Hadvar said  
"Hircine, the Daedra who has his own hunting ground...Molag Bal, supposedly created the pure-blood vampires, and other joyous things.” Tom spoke up,  
"So....nice weather Skyrim has." I said, freezing.  
"I knew you didn't deserve to be in the Cart....yeah it's getting cold, let's hurry." Hadvar said.  
"Wolves....why must it be that everything wants to kill me, serious everything wants to kill me it seems?" I sighed, and shot two of the wolves before getting into melee range. The last one stared at me, before tackling me.  
Hadvar had instantly sliced its head off. I breathed heavily, I almost had my throat torn open up by a wolf..."Thanks..." I finally said, before getting up.  
"Maybe we should stick together until Whiterun..." Hadvar said.  
"I'll follow Luke to the ends of Skyrim, no further than Skyrim's borders." Tom said.  
"You can head on to Solitude when we get rested." I said.  
"No, I'll follow to Whiterun." Hadvar said.  
"Ok then, is there other modes of transportation here in Skyrim than walking or running?" I asked.  
"Well...you could swim in the lakes, and gather a lot of fish while heading onward, or you could find a levitation spell, and levitate, pay a cart to take you to the major holds, or finally buy a horse, some are up there in prices, cheapest are a thousand or so." Tom said.  
"A thousand Septims....for a horse, does it at least have armor?" I asked.  
"Nope..." Hadvar said.  
"Finally Riverwood....we can get warmed up." I sighed.  
"A dragon, I saw a dragon!" an old woman said.  
"What are you talking about Mother?" Sven asked.  
"I had saw a Dragon, flew right over Riverwood, and the Barrows!" Sven's mother said.  
"Nonsense, go inside before you go insane..." Sven said.  
"She's right, there was a Dragon, it attacked Helgen..." I said.  
"Oh?" Sven said.  
"Yes." Hadvar said.  
"Want to make a quick few Septims?" Sven asked, to which I nodded. "Give this to Lucjan's sister, Camilla and tell her it's from Faedal."  
"Ok." I then went to find the wood-elf. "Hey, are you Faedal?" I asked.  
"Yes....why?" Faedal asked.  
"This is written by Sven, meant for Camilla." I said, handing him the letter.  
"Give this to Camilla, and say it's from Sven." Faedal said, and I nodded.  
I walked into the Riverwood Trader, and I smiled at the woman, who I presumed was Camilla. "Camilla Valentius?" I asked.  
"Yes." she said.  
"This is from Sven." I said, lying perfectly.  
"This must be another love letter......Go tell him I will not be seeing him ever again!" Camilla said angrily, "He already has a mother."  
"Good bye."  
"Good-bye....oh Wait what's your name?"  
"Luke.....Luke Mahariel."  
"Is it Maharrial?" Camilla asked, trying to pronounce it right.  
"M-a-h-a-r-I-e-l" I said, spelling it out for her. "It is pronounced as Ma-har-iel."  
"Ok, Mahariel...that's a beautiful name, a very beautiful name." Camilla smiled.  
"Good-bye my new friend." I said, and told Faedal the news.  
"Here's your money, and if you ever need help I'll be here." Faedal said, and I asked him to show me a few archery skills, so I could better hit my targets.  
"So....aim for the heart, head, or legs/arms and then charge in?" I asked.  
"Yes." Faedal said, "Anything else?" he asked.  
"No....have a good day." I said, heading to speak to Hadvar's uncle.  
"Yes?" Alvar asked.  
"Uncle....we need some help while we rest." Hadvar said.  
"Hadvar...why aren't you at Helgen....and who is the Elf?" Alvar asked he was currently tanning some leather.  
"Helgen was attacked by a Dragon..." Hadvar said.  
"A dragon, If I hadn't seen the beast fly over from the Barrows I'd say you've been drinking Skooma." Alvar said.  
"This is Luke Mahariel, he's not from Tamriel....he was mistaken for a Stormcloak when he arrived at the border..." Hadvar said.  
"Well then, welcome to Riverwood, I'm Alvar, the Blacksmith. This is my Forge, you can use it whenever you need to, and those ingots are yours to use if you decide to forge steel or iron equipment." Alvar said, and I shook his hand, "Good grip, you must be a great opponent in battle."  
"I am, I however dislike fighting altogether, I'd rather be friendly....no I'm joking, I love the battling I do, and I only feel guilty if I was forced to kill." I said, "Not like killing a wolf, but people when you have no choice...I then feel guilty."  
"Does that include those who struck first, such as bandits?" Hadvar asked.  
"If they strike first, I could care less." I said, and then I went inside the Blacksmith's house to get some equipment.  
"Hadvar, is it true that you saw a Dragon?" a child asked, probably Hadvar's cousin.  
"Let your cousin relax then he will tell you." the child's Mother said.  
"Helgen.....is lost, a Dragon attacked it." Hadvar said, seriously.  
"Have you been drinking Skooma?" the woman asked.  
"I wish I had been this is Tom, Helgen's Torturer's apprentice." he said, pointing to the tall Orc. "And that elf, is Luke Mahariel, of the Dalish." he said, pointing to me.  
"Dalish, you sure you aren't on Skooma?" the woman asked.  
"I am not from Tamriel I'm from another universe, a different planet, called Thedas." I said, and had set a small figurine of one of the Creators on the table.  
"What's this?" Hadvar asked.  
"It's one of my people's Gods, Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt..." I said.  
"You are both on Skooma...." she said, in disbelief. “And I think your both crazy."  
"I've never drank a Shem drink, and I won't start unless I have to....no offense Hadvar." I said.  
"Shem?" she asked.  
"It means Quick-blooded Children in the Dalish Language, Darith Shiral that means good-bye." I answered, slamming the door as I left.  
"I'll make sure the Elf doesn't get killed, you get the supplies." Tom said, and Hadvar nodded.  
"Ok." Hadvar replied and gathered what food they wouldn't need.  
"Luke....we need to get some armor made before we go anywhere." Tom shouted.  
"Ok, fine." I said, hopping down a Tree.  
"How did you?" Tom asked, as the tree was old, and nearly broken.  
"Old Dalish trick, I weigh almost nothing, so I can easily climb dying or long dead trees, and not cause them to fall." I said, and unsheathed my sword when I heard a howl.  
(A/N: So…I am so, so sorry guys, I’ve not had the time to write about anything as of late, and well, Ch2 is very much modified, there was a whole death, a dream, and Aela in this chapter. But I decided I’m going to cut it here. I’m going to make the dream more of a focus in the next chapter. Skyrim is going to be a less-focused fic, just like it has been. But I will work on it, especially now that I did my modifications to make it fleshed out more. Next chapter will also be likely a flashback, or leading up to.)


End file.
